Hogsmeade
|latest=''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' |last |cause= }} Hogsmeade Village, or simply Hogsmeade is the only all-Wizarding village in Britain. It was founded by Hengist of Woodcroft. Hogsmeade is located at the northwest of Hogwarts Castle. Students may sometimes come on weekend trips, but only third year students and above with guardian permission are allowed to visit''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Mainly, students frequent the High Street in the Village which contains the named specialty shops and pubs in the series such as Zonko's Joke Shop and Honeydukes. Otherwise, they wander on to observe the infamous Shrieking Shack. Hogsmeade is a picturesque little village of thatched cottages and shops, with enchanted candles hanging in the trees during the holidays. It is also the location of the train station used by the Hogwarts Express. History Early History According to tradition, Hogsmeade was founded over a thousand years ago, around the same time as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, by medieval wizard Hengist of Woodcroft as he was fleeing persecution by Muggles. In 1612, a goblin rebellion took place in the vinicity of the village. Hogsmeade served as the wizards' headquarters during the rebellion. Recent History 1993 Harry Potter's first visits to the village (outside the train station) occur during the winter of 1993. Because his guardians, the Dursleys, refused to give him permission to go, he visits with the aid of his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. Later, Sirius Black, as Harry's godfather, gave written permission for Harry to visit the village. 1994 Harry, along with Hermione and Ron, went to visit Sirius Black and Buckbeak in one of the caves in the mountains on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. There, they discussed the strange occurences surrounding Harry's entrance in the Triwizard Tournament. 1995 In the winter of 1995, a group of Hogwarts students that were unhappy about the recent Ministry interference at Hogwarts, formed Dumbledore's Army. The first meeting was held in the Hog's Head pub. 1996-1997 On Valentine's Day in 1996 Harry went to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop with Cho Chang, on their first date. Cho wanted to talk about Cedric and how they used to come to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop (it only led to tears). Their relationship ended soon after when Harry informed Cho he had promised to meet Hermione. Harry's visitation rights for Hogsmeade were later revoked by Dolores Umbridge as punishment for his interview in The Quibbler, but was lifted at the end of the year following Umbridge's removal from the school. In the next school year, Madam Rosmerta was put under the Imperius Curse and through her, Katie Bell was also placed under the said curse in order to smuggle the Opal necklace into Hogwarts in a plot to kill Professor Albus Dumbledore , attempted by Draco Malfoy. 1997-1998 During the Battle of Hogwarts, Aberforth Dumbledore rallied the residents of Hogsmeade to come to the aid of those fighting at Hogwarts. His inn, which contained a secret passageway into Hogwarts' Room of Requirement, also served as a route for reinforcements to join in the battle and to evacuate underage students from the school. The connection might have been broken since Vincent Crabbe unleashed Fiendfyre inside the Room of Hidden Things, although it is unknown if it completely destroyed the Room of Requirement or merely that particular incarnation of it. Shops and buildings *Dervish & Banges - a helpful shop and sells and repairs some magical instruments. *Dominic Maestro's - a music shop. *Gladrags Wizardwear - a clothing shop that also sells very lurid socks, including ones that scream when they get too smelly. *Hogsmeade Station - the railway station. *Honeydukes - a sweet shop that has the entrance to a secret passageway into Hogwarts in its cellar. *Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop - "''the haunt of happy couples", according to Harry Potter. Usually couples go there on dates. *Owl Post Office- the post office. *Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop - a shop for all types of quills. *Spintwitches - a shop that sells sporting goods. *Hairdressing salon - across the street from Honeydukes. *The Hog's Head - a dingy pub owned by Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth Dumbledore, which hosted a secret passage into Hogwarts created by the Room of Requirement. *The Shrieking Shack - an infamous and the most frightening building in Britain. *The Three Broomsticks Inn - a pub owned by Madam Rosmerta. *Tomes and Scholls - a bookshop. *Zonko's Joke Shop - a famous joke shop. Behind the scenes * It has been confirmed that Hogsmeade will be included as a location in the upcoming Harry Potter Theme Park at Universal Studios in Florida. The park will open on June 18th, 2010.The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Official Site *In all film adaptations to date, Hogsmeade has been shown as a small snowy roof-topped array of shops. Whether the weather is always like this at Hogsmeade is unknown; while on-screen visits to Hogsmeade have usually been shown as taking place in winter, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban shows Hogwarts students departing to pay it a visit in autumn. The village, however, is not seen. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references fr:Pré-au-Lard ru:Хогсмид Category:Hogsmeade